Techniques for transmitting a multimedia content to a radio communication terminal and for rendering said content on said terminal are already known.
These terminals also offer techniques implementing a memory management configuration in a radio communication terminal also exist.
A first technique applies to transmissions that use the communication protocol known as the Hyper Text Transport Protocol (HTTP). This communication protocol provides for a parameter, in the transport layer, indicating that the transported content is to be stored in the memory, known as the “cache” memory, in the communication terminal. This parameter indicates to the client that he must save the content in question in the cache, for a certain period of time.
One drawback with this technique is that the cache storage indication parameter applies to the transported content in its entirety, which is not always necessary, and may lead to the cache memory becoming needlessly congested, to the detriment of data transmitted later.
Nor, moreover, does this technique allow the terminal to cache store a content, while simultaneously rendering it, in streaming mode for example.
Another known technique is the insertion into one multimedia scene of another multimedia scene intended to be stored in the cache memory in the radio communication terminal. This technique can be used to meet the requirements of an early transmission of multimedia scenes, intended to be stored for later rendering.
A drawback of this technique is once again that, in this case too, it requires the whole of the transmitted content to be cached.
Another drawback of this technique is that the rendering of a multimedia content in the form of a sub-scene inserted into a main scene is much more expensive in terms of resources than that of the same content organized in the form of a single scene.
Moreover, another drawback with this technique is that it does not allow the sub-scene to be simultaneously rendered and cached. Indeed, before being rendered, the sub-scene must be transmitted and cached in its entirety.
Lastly, the sub-scene for caching must be accompanied by a command indicating to the terminal that it must render it after loading it in full.